The secret of the Balkov abbey
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: Boris escapes from prison, and with the aid of his boss restarts the Abbey with a new name and identity. Now with the power back in his hands, will he be successful in taking the Bladebreakers' bitbeasts from them? And what is the secret about the Abbey that Boris and his master hiding from the world?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- The beginning

It was another peaceful day at Grangers' dojo. The sky was clear, with birds flying overhead, and there was a peaceful silence. Except that the silence didn't last long.

'TYSON, WAKE UP!'

'Let me sleep, Hil,' Tyson just turned and pulled his blanket over his head.

Hilary stomped over to Tyson's bed, glaring daggers at the sleeping form.

'Hilary.' Hilary spun on her heel to see Kai in his trademark pose, leaning against the wall. 'This'll make him get up.' He smirked and walked out of Tyson's bedroom, and Hilary followed him.

Ray and Max snickered. They knew what was coming next. 'Hey, let's go and see the show!' 'Sure, Max,' said Ray, putting his mug down.

Kai filled the bucket with freezing cold water. And for the fun of it, he added a whole tray of ice cubes, and went back upstairs, with the others following.

Ray and Max glanced at each other and grinned as Kai swung the bucket.

Three.

Two.

One.

'Aaaaaaaaaaah!' Tyson sat up on the bed, drenched and shivering. Hilary smirked, and Ray and Max ran downstairs, unable to control their hysterical laughter.

'Man, Ray… saw the… the expression on his… face?' Max managed to say between fits of laughter. 'Ye… yeah… Now he's gonna… miss breakfast…' Replied Ray, also laughing and clutching his sides.

'Why did you do that, Kai?' whined Tyson. 'To get your lazy arse up because we're already late for training and you were not showing any signs of waking up anytime soon.' 'But the tournament's over,' Tyson said, mustering his best puppy dog face in an attempt to skip training session.

'That doesn't give you an excuse not to train. Now stop whining and come downstairs.' Kai turned, his back facing Tyson. 'And you're skipping breakfast today and running five extra laps.' Tyson stared at his captain's retreating back incredulously. Hilary giggled and went downstairs. Tyson huffed, but complied.

Tala picked up the newspaper and read the front page headline aloud. 'Balkov and Voltaire arrested, trials to take place on Saturday.

The telephone in the dojo rang.

'I'll get da thingy, ya homies,' grandpa hollered out of nowhere (A/n. LoL) 'K-man, it's for ya,' called out grandpa.

Kai went and picked up the receiver. 'Hn,'

'Hey, Kai. Did you see the newspaper headline today?'

'Yeah Tala. Feels good to be… free,'

'Yeah… out of danger, out of BIOVOLT.'

'It's good that the old coot got jailed.'

'Might as well get hanged,'

'Nope. Tortured before that,'

Both Tala and Kai had matching evil smirks.

'So, Kai, later,' 'Hn,'

Kai waited until Tala hung up. He felt good, after talking to him. He longed to meet Tala again.

Without thinking he grabbed the receiver, and redialed Tala's number. 'Again, Kai?' Tala chuckled lightly.

'Shut up, Tala. Russia or Japan?'

'Japan, outskirts of Tokyo. Why?'

'Meet me. Today. Bring the newspaper.'

'Okay. At what time?'

'Five thirty.'

'Dojo or the usual place?'

'The usual one.'

'Sure.'

Both hung up at the same time, and Tala kept wondering what Kai would want with him. Or the newspaper, for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY ALL! SORRY FOR THE LOOONG WAIT. SO, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **HOPE YA'LL ENJOY!**

"Great, he's late again." Tala paced around the tree. "Why do I always have to wait for him?" he muttered angrily.

"Because you set your watch way too early, you damn idiot," Kai appeared all of a sudden. "And for the record, talking to yourself is the first and the most obvious sign of insanity."

"Oh hello, Kai, nice meeting you after all this time. And thanks for the warm welcome back." Tala retorted, sarcasm lacing his tone. "Oh, you're welcome anytime, Tala. I feel blessed standing next to you right now." Kai bit back.

Silence followed.

"What makes you major-pissy these days?" Tala asked casually. "Cut it with your pathetic attempts at small-talk. And answering the question, being around Tyson has got major side-effects." Tala gave a cocky smirk. "I pity you, Hiwatari," "Zip it, Valkov."

"So the news?" Tala's eyes drifted to the newspaper. "Hn," Kai nodded. Tala passed Kai the newspaper, which the latter immediately started reading. When he was done, he looked up. "What plan were you talking about?"

Kai's eyes shone with malice. "A real evil plan. Listen,"

.

"Getting crankier with age, aren't we, Voltaire?" Boris mocked. "It was your stupidity which landed us here. My plan was perfect, foolproof. You ruined it." "Young Kai and his 'friends' played a part in that. Exclude me," Voltaire glared at the purple-haired man standing just a few feet across him.

Boris' lips turned to a vicious smirk. He was planning to escape.

Voltaire won't ever suspect a thing.

His thoughts were cut short as a bulky police officer banged the door. "Cut it you two. Live together in peace until the judge decides the date for your death." He laughs as if he's made a big joke.

"Laugh all you want. There'll be a time when you'll rot in here and **WE** , **BIOVOLT** will take over the world." Boris spat. The officer's face darkened. "Stay there. Don't dare defy the law." He spoke in a low, menacing voice, and left.

Voltaire leant back in the cold wall, and turned his head to look out the window. Which was positioned high up, and had metal bars. No chances of escape.

Finally, night came. Fortunately for Boris, there was only one guard on patrol duty. Everything was deathly quiet. All the prisoners were asleep, including Voltaire.

Boris beckoned the guard closer. "Hmph, what do you want?" The guard spoke in a thick German accent. He leant down so that his own face was mere centimeters away from Boris'.

In a quick motion, he punched the guard square on his face, and kicked his nuts hard. The guard went out like a light.

Boris crouched down, to confirm one last time. Yep, unconscious. He took the keys from his side pocket, having to stretch his arm for the little feat.

The light jingling sound went unheard by anybody else. He tried the keys, one by one. Yes, victory!

He pushed open the door to his freedom. Finally! He cast one last look at the cell, Voltaire still dozing off.

Boris cleverly locked the door again, and repositioned the keys.

'Weak security system. These pathetic people don't even have surveillance cameras.'

Finally, Boris made a run for the main gate, and out the prison.

And they said Voltaire was a light sleeper.

.

"Great plan, Kai. But do we tell the others about this?" Tala's eyes shone with a rare show of genuine happiness.

"Nope. Utter secrecy. Every thing should go according to plan. Don't dare make a mistake," Kai smirked.

"So we go to our teammates and act as if nothing happened?" Tala inquired.

"We can let the Demolition boys in, if you say," Kai said.

"Sure. We'll meet later, then." Tala received a brisk nod as his answer.

They departed their ways, with the thought of Voltaire's and Boris' funerall in their minds.

.

Boris walked casually, with hands crossed. He passed under the street light. Breaking out had been easy as pie.

As he neared a corner, he could hear voices laughing and joking. He shrugged it off to be drunk men or something, but still, couldn't take chances. He dove towards the bushes, but was too late.

"Hey was that Boris Balkov?" Damn, they were cops. "Looked like him, dude. How did he escape?" "No time for it. CATCH HIM!"

Boris ran like never before. His ageing muscles and bones did nothing to drag him down or slow him. After he was a safe distance away, he stopped. Boris turned round, a triumphant smirk on his face. 'I can outrun you easily. I wasn't there in the abbey just for fun and games.' Boris wasn't even panting.

He took cover in the bushes, waiting and watching for his victim. For someone to come that way.

And so it wasn't that big of a surprise that a man was found dead by the bushes, stripped down to his boxers. And the prisoners' uniform was found in a crumpled heap beside him.

Boris Balkov was gone.

 **THERE, DONE.**

THANKS TO **DROPLETS OF BLUE RAIN, ANIMEFAN1900, RAPID P. SAIKO, JAMES BIRDSONG, LITTLE A GRANGER, FAN, SHILPA,** and **NOEARLYBIRD** for reviewing. THANKS A TON!

 **AND AGAIN, REVIEW!**

 **CRSW.**


	3. Chapter 3

*HELLO ALL! I DECIDED TO FINALLY UPDATE AND KEEP THE STORY GOING. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.  
GO READ!*

Voltaire Hiwatari woke up his prison bed with the morning glaring harshly in his face. "Unacceptable. I and your good-for-nothing corporation should be out there, ruling the -"

Voltaire suddenly stopped talking. His narrowed eyes scanned the cold room as he realised that Boris Balkov was missing.

'What on earth?'

Voltaire grimaced at the sight outside the gate. The officer-on-duty from the night before was sprawled out on the ground. He 'calmly' walked to the bars and unceremoniously kicked the man.

Voltaire grumbled something incoherent under his breath and kicked the officer again.

"Keep your violence to yourself, Hiwatari." The man groaned as he pulled himself to a sitting position.

"Where's Balkov?" Voltaire sneered at him. The officer blinked once, then twice. "Where's Balkov?" He repeated.

Voltaire shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Was Balkov transferred somewhere else?" He finally asked, greatly annoyed.

'Why am I surrounded by such stupid, pathetic people?'

The officer scratched his head quizzically. "Of course not. What exactly do you mean?"

Voltaire went back to his seat inside, and waved the officer away. "Hey," he stood up. "You mean he's escaped?" Voltaire glared at the man.

"Is that a yes?" The old Hiwatari looked away, staring outside the window. The officer sighed.

"Oh no..."

.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian were at Tyson's dojo with the other members of the G Rev.

"How long till they get back?" Tyson impatiently drummed his fingers on the table. Ray shook his head, sighing. "Any guesses where they might be, Tyson?"  
Tyson shook his head. "So all we can do is wait until they get back?" "I don't see any other alternative, Tyson."

Max suddenly jumped out of nowhere. "Chill out, guys. They'll be back soon. Now, who wants some candy?"

"Yo, Bladebrats," Bryan a approached them. Tyson's eyes narrowed. "Stop calling us that. We aren't brats. And we changed our team's name long ago."

Bryan gave Tyson a long stare. He then turned to Max. "Blondie, can't you be more normal? And stop that bouncing?" "Yeah, says the most normal person in the whole world." Tyson retorted sarcastically. Bryan raised an eyebrow, obviously amused. "Of course I am, you didn't note it earlier." "That was-"

"Would you two shut up, now?"

The four pairs of eyes turned to Spencer, who sighed. He averted his gaze to Ian and Kenny chatting excitedly about something.

'The midget's finally found some company.'

Tyson looked away. 'I have a feeling that Boris is up to something. It's got something to do with BIOVOLT and is very dangerous.'

.

Boris casually walked on down the road. His stolen coat camouflaged him, blending him perfectly with the normal audience.  
People passed by him, and not once they suspected that the person walking right beside them could be a criminal. His hat and sunglasses did a lot to shield his face from the others.

Turning round a corner, he came to a halt at the sight before him. A police patrol car. Smirking slightly, Boris put his hands in his pockets and started back to going his way.

He peered at the car from above his shades. Unconsciously holding his breath, Boris walked past the car.

'Victory!'

Once a considerable distance away, he let out a loud, evil laugh, which earned him odd looks from two or three passer-bys. He grinned madly to himself as his plan became a big success for him.

He saw two boys whispering amongt themselves. 'Young Tala, young Kai, you WILL come back to BIOVOLT, and soon. It won't be long now.' He smirked evilly.

.

"Psst, Kai, you think that man is looking at us?" Tala pointed at a man in a long coat, and wearing sunglasses and a tall hat. Kai slapped his hand down. "That's rude." "Rude? Pfft, the Hiwatari bastard is actually getting rid of his rude self."

Kai rolled his eyes. "But seriously, Kai. Just look at him." He poked Kai in the ribs.

'Did that man just smirk at us?'

"Tala, he looks familiar." Kai said. "I don't know, Kai. It's just that," Tala glanced at the man. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Tala suddenly turned to Kai, eyes wide. "I've got it!" He grabbed Kai's arm in a vice grip and ran, pulling Kai behind him.

"Valkov!" Kai slapped his hand away. "What are you doing?" Tala scanned his surroundings. They were quite far from the man.

"That man," "Was Boris Balkov." Kai's face darkened. "But how can it be, Kai. He sure looked like Boris in those weird red goggles, but he's in jail!"

"Is it possible someone bailed him out?" "Hell, who would do that? After..." Tala trailed off, mouth hanging open. Kai followed Tala's gaze. "What?" "No..."

The television in a shop, on a news channel. "Boris Balkov, the person behind BIOVOLT, has escaped from prison. The officer-on-duty says that he'd been knocked out cold by Boris yesterday night. Voltaire Hiwatari, the owner of Hiwatari Enterprises, claimed he didn't know anything of Boris Balkov's plans, and was asleep when the incident happened. Nothing had been known about Boris' whereabouts. These were the news headlines for today."

"What do we do now?"

*DONE!

SORRY, IT'S BEEN FOUR MONTHS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE. BUT I SWEAR, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP THIS MONTH!  
AND REVENGE OF MIDGETS WITH HUGE NOSES WILL BE UPDATED AROUND NEXT WEEK.

TILL THEN, REVIEW!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! CRSW has brought another chapter with her! And it's not even the end of the world yet! XD**

 **No, seriously. I hadn't expected to get any ideas for a brand new storyline for this. Yes, I SWEAR on my... my headphones that I WILL update earlier from now on.**

 **And sorry for the last cliffhanger. It was unintentional XD**

 **So let's not wait any longer. Go read!**

* * *

"You've done a wonderful job, Boris. Now with the power back in our hands, we can rule the world."

Boris Balkov bowed to the voice with a smug grin on his wrinkling face. "We had almost done that the last time. But those annoying kids, those Bladebreakers have kept us from our victory. The first thing we need to do is make sure they don't intervene again."

The figure in the shadows nodded. "Hm. I see where you're heading, Boris."

"For now, we'll get those interfering kids out of our way."

"You don't need to take everyone down at once, Boris. First, handle Ray and Tyson. Max can easily be defeated, and as for Kai, he can be easily manipulated. His friends are his weaknesses. When Ray and Tyson go down, he won't be able to do anything when we start expanding our powers."

"As you wish, master."

"And make sure the bitbeast power extracting machines are working. We're going to need them soon."

"This time, BIOVOLT won't fail."

* * *

The Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg boys were returning home after seeing off Kenny at the airport. The chief had been invited by Emily from the PPB All Starz to help and aid them in making a new, powerful beyblade.

"Why did we have to come with you? He was your teammate." Bryan grumbled.

"Because, we don't trust the house to you idiots. Who knows when you might blow up the place?" Kai voiced the thoughts of every Bladebreaker.

"Oh, and does that include Tala?"

"Yes."

"No."

The simultaneous responses came from Kai and Tala respectively. They turned round to face each other and began a round of intense staring contest. Ian decided to play the commentator.

"And we all can see Tala's eyes watering. Yes, he's about to blink and..."

Tala grinned cheekily as he snapped his fingers in front of Kai's eyes. As a result, Kai blinked.

"Tala!"

"Hehehe, I won."

"And our dear wolf cheated to win, which disqualifies him." Ian sighed and dropped the imaginary microphone.

"Shut your mouth you midget, before I shove Hilary's heels down your throat." Tala glared at the snake.

"Hey! How did my heels come into the equation?" Hilary cried, outraged. Behind her, Max chuckled. Ray, grinning, too a few steps backwards.

"BANG!"

The deafening sound of a gunshot rang, and the neko-jin fell, landing on his back. The concrete cracked, and a bullet was clearly seen, just inches from where Ray was stood a few moments ago.

"Ray!"

"Ray, are you alright?"

Still recovering from the unexpected shock, Ray swallowed thickly and nodded, wide amber eyes still fixed on the hole.

"Somebody's there!" Spencer pointed up the roof of a nearby building. A figure clad in a black cloak stood there with a gun in his hands.

And at the exact same moment, Hilary happened to glance back. She widened her eyes at the sight. A man wearing a mask held a gun pointed towards Tyson, ready to fire.

"Tyson!" Hilary screamed and lunged forward to save her friend.

"BANG!"

The second gunshot sound was drowned out by Hilary's pained scream.

"Hilary, no!" Tyson, who lay on the ground after the brunette pushed him, jumped up with a start and rushed towards the injured girl.

"She's been shot in the stomach area!" Ray cried. "We need to call an ambulance right now!"

Bryan sat down to examine the wound. "The wound is too deep," he said, shaking his head.

Spencer supported Max and Ian, both of whom were too shocked by what had happened. 'Was somebody after them?'

By then, a large crowd had gathered around them. Tala and Kai shared one look and signalled each other to catch the one on the building, as the one in the alley would've ran away by the time they got out of the crowd.

"They, they're gone Kai!" Tala exclaimed, looking around frantically to see if the attacker had hidden himself somewhere.

"He couldn't have got away this easily," Kai said.

"Damn it! We missed him!"

The two raced back to Hilary and the others. Tyson was trying to calm the brunette and Bryan was making sure there was minimal blood loss. In a few moments, the ambulance arrived. Ray and Tyson went with Hilary to the nearest hospital.

"Spence... do you think Boris has got something to do with all this?" Ian said, looking up at the whale.

"What makes you say that, Ian?"

"From what Tala and Kai said about him yesterday, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Max nodded in agreement. "Maybe Ian is right. And if the assumption is correct, and this is only the beginning..." he trailed off.

Bryan completed the sentence for him. "Then things are about to get worse. Much, much worse."

* * *

 **Did anyone notice there was no Voltaire in this chapter?**

 **He's not here because he's busy buying me a notebook to write the next chapter. I bailed him out of jail. And as a result, he'll appear in the next chapter, which is scheduled to three months from now (and add an extra month or two as tax) XD**

 **Anyways, thanks a LOT for reviewing the last chapter and bearing with my terribly slow updates, repeat it for this one, too ^_~**

 **And keep sending in the love!**

 **CRSW~**


End file.
